


Я знаю, что ты там, в тенях

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Письма, ангст, повседневность, преканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: В рамках программы по переписке между детьми из Новой Республики и остатков Империи девятилетний Бен Органа-Соло и четырнадцатилетний Армитаж Хакс пишут друг другу письма.





	Я знаю, что ты там, в тенях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I know you're out there, in the shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522138) by [Ilrona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilrona/pseuds/Ilrona). 



Кайло помнил, правда, весьма смутно, как он представлял, но никогда не видел тощего мальчика, сидящего перед покрытым дождевыми каплями окном, не улыбающегося, но и не выглядящего несчастным. Всматривающегося в свой датапад серьезными и умными глазами, взгляд которых иногда становился мягче.

Сейчас Кайло смотрел на сидящего на его коленях Хакса и пытался представить того юным, но это было очень трудно. Возможно, его щеки были круглее, спина не такая прямая, волосы чуть длиннее и не уложены. А может, и нет.

— Это правда, что пару десятилетий назад существовала программа по переписке между детьми имперских офицеров и детьми Новой Республики?

Хакс выглядел удивленным. Он прищурился, как будто пытался отыскать причину неожиданного вопроса Кайло на его лице. Кайло просто смотрел на него, старательно скрывая свое любопытство, но его сердцебиение ускорилось. Он уже давно не испытывал волнения — чтобы это было не сексуальное возбуждение, не паника боя, не страх Света, а обычное волнение, как в детстве.

— Да. Это была идея Новой Республики. Они беспокоились, и небезосновательно, что поверженная Империя будет учить своих детей ненавидеть Новую Республику, а дети Новой Республики будут с подозрением относиться к следующему поколению имперцев. Глупая идея по предотвращению этого заключалась в поощрении дружбы между детьми обеих сторон. Если дети подружатся, они поймут, что не сильно друг от друга отличаются, и смогут мирно сотрудничать, несмотря на вражду их родителей, что-то в этом роде. Эта же глупость заставила Сенат начать кампанию по разоружению. Эти идиоты переоценили значимость горстки писем, которые написали дети, живущие в разных уголках галактики и в разных условиях.

Кайло обнял Хакса за шею, поглаживая большим пальцем бледную кожу. Ресницы Хакса дрожали от удовольствия.

— Не думаешь, что Первый Орден смог бы вербовать детей таким способом?

Хакс фыркнул:

— Есть более простые и быстрые способы вербовать детей, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь.

Кайло хмыкнул:

— Возможно, очень умный имперский ребенок мог помочь убедить самого лояльного Новой Республике ребенка отвергнуть свой дом.

Он ждал, одновременно со страхом и надеждой, искры понимания, узнавания в глазах Хакса, и не находил. Конечно нет. Хакс умный, талантливый в своем деле, но раз он не знал, кем был Кайло, то никак не мог его узнать. Это должно было быть облегчением. Прошлое должно оставаться прошлым.

Он поцеловал Хакса, прикусил его нижнюю губу, отчего тот застонал и нетерпеливо заерзал на его коленях, сжав широкие плечи Кайло для опоры.

— Армитаж, — прошептал Кайло, выдыхая слово так, словно оно было постыдной тайной и ключом к разгадке всех загадок вселенной одновременно. Хакс напрягся. Кайло обхватил его одной рукой за талию, придерживая, но тот не пытался отстраниться. Выражение его лица было лишь слегка раздраженным. — Мне нравится твое имя. — Хакс сердито посмотрел на него. Не так пристально, как на мостике, ведь сейчас Хакс сидел на его коленях, будто это было единственное место, где он был как дома, но все же это был весьма внушительный взгляд. — Ты выглядишь так, словно я первый человек, который это сказал.

— Не первый, — признал Хакс. Он колебался. Кайло чувствовал, как он сглотнул — его рука была прижата к горлу Хакса. Тот смотрел вдаль. — Один мальчик, маленький, ему было всего девять, когда он сказал это, и я плохо его знал. Но ему тоже нравилось мое имя.

Кайло хотелось войти в разум Хакса, убедиться, что он говорит о нем. Точнее, не совсем о нем, а о маленьком Бене Органа-Соло. Ему хотелось спросить Хакса: _«Ты помнишь меня? Знаешь ли ты, что без тебя я, возможно, не нашел бы сил отказаться от джедаев и выбрать Сноука? Знаешь ли, что иногда мне казалось, что ты единственный мой друг? Любишь ли по-прежнему то рыбное блюдо со своей родной планеты или найдешь новую любимую еду, если я приглашу тебя в парочку лучших ресторанов галактики? Твое любимое оружие все еще бластер или теперь ты предпочитаешь Старкиллер, не имеющий аналогов в силе и грозности?»_

Но Кайло ничего не сказал. Ведь это могло, очень вероятно, все разрушить. Ему достаточно, что сейчас Хакс с ним, на его коленях. Письма мертвого мальчика, отправленные подростку, выросшему в кого-то иного, больше не важны.

Он думал о глазах Хакса, которые были намного лучше и хуже всего, что маленький Бен мог представить. Да, глаза умные и серьезные, но при этом поразительно жестокие. Это глаза палача и завоевателя.

 _«Да»_ , — думал Кайло, нежно обхватывая подбородок Хакса пальцами и притягивая для еще одного поцелуя. Сейчас они намного лучше тех мальчиков, которыми были.

 

 Первый черновик, не отправлен, удален:

 

Дорогой Бен,

я ненавижу Восстание, Новую Республику и все, что с ними связано. Меня бесит, что я должен это делать, притворяться другом сыночка двух так называемых героев Восстания (а они совсем не герои!), которые помогли все разрушить! Ненавижу, что меня выбрали для этого постыдного и смешного задания, потому что я «бываю милым» и «достаточно чуток» — это не так! И это ужасно, что отец пытается использовать слабости, о которых он всегда говорил, что они помешают мне добиться успеха. Он всегда говорил, что я должен как можно скорее от них избавиться, а теперь они превратились в достоинства?

Но я это сделаю. Ради отца, Империи и лучшего будущего, в котором нам не придется бежать от захватчиков из Новой Республики. Я заставлю тебя доверять мне и надеюсь, ты выдашь какие-нибудь секреты, будучи слишком тупым, чтобы понять, что мы не должны их знать. И мы сможем вернуть контроль над галактикой. Не знаю, сколько военных и политических секретов такая мелочь, как ты, может знать, но посмотрим. А теперь я быстро удалю это, пока случайно не отправил и не разрушил свой план до его начала.

 

Дорогой Бен,

меня зовут Армитаж Хакс, я сын коменданта Брендола Хакса. Не спрашивай о моей матери, я ничего о ней не знаю. А кто твои родители? Мне четырнадцать. Мой отец пытается доказать Новой Республике, что, несмотря на ужасное поражение и трагическую потерю Империи, мы постараемся восстановить нашу жизнь в мире и без негодования. Постараемся наладить отношения с жителями Новой Республики, и ты один из них. Пожалуйста, не считай меня врагом — просто мальчиком, который хочет с тобой подружиться.

С удовольствием узнаю о тебе больше. И расскажу немного о своих любимых вещах, так ты чуть-чуть лучше узнаешь меня: любимая планета — Арканис (я родился на ней, хоть больше и не живу там), любимый цвет — красный, люблю дождь, любимые животные — кошки (мне нравятся и манка-коты, и менее опасные виды), любимое оружие — бластер, любимая еда — арканисианское рыбное жаркое, но большая часть нашего рациона невкусная.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Армитаж Хакс, сын коменданта Брендола Хакса

 

Дорогой Армитаж,

у тебя длинное имя, но мне нравится! Я не знаю, кто такой Брендол Хакс, уверен, что он потрясающий! Думаю, ты знаешь моих родителей: это принцесса Лея Органа, также сенатор, и Хан Соло, он одновременно генерал и контрабандист, и это круто! Я очень горд быть их сыном и когда-нибудь стану таким же великим героем, нет, лучше! Пожалуйста, не злись на них из-за Империи. Я рад, что ты будешь моим другом! Я тоже не хочу с тобой враждовать!

Мне девять. У меня нет любимой планеты, но мне нравятся те, где есть джедайские штучки, например, храмы! Ты знаешь, что я хочу быть джедаем? Я могу использовать Силу! Любимые цвета — синий, серый, зеленый и белый (прости, я не могу выбрать один!), люблю солнечную погоду (дождь гадкий!), любимые животные — тонтоны (из-за дяди Люка, ха-ха!), а любимое оружие, конечно, световой меч. У меня нет любимого блюда: мы едим слишком много вкусняшек, чтобы выбрать что-то одно. Жаль, что у тебя не так! Я бы с удовольствием с тобой поделился, но мама сказала, что передать тебе что-то будет слишком сложно.

Обнимаю,

Бен Органа-Соло, сын сенатора-принцессы Леи Органы и контрабандиста-генерала Хана Соло

 

Дорогой Бен,

рад, что тебе понравилось мое имя! Да, я слышал о твоих родителях. Хотя ты должен знать, что быть генералом Восстания не так уж круто — они назначали генералом любого дурака, отчаянно желая победить, а ведь такое звание должно даваться лучшим из лучших! Это здорово, что ты считаешь их героями, но ты не обязан в точности повторять их поступки — ты должен найти свой путь. Я рад, что ты хочешь стать еще лучше! Я тоже хочу стать лучше отца. Надеюсь, у нас обоих получится!

Не знал, что ты хочешь стать джедаем. Звучит интересно! Я ценю твое желание поделиться со мной едой, но твоя мать права: я живу на постоянно движущемся корабле, который очень сложно найти. Кстати, можешь не заканчивать свои письма «обнимаю»? Уверен, что это нормально в Новой Республике, но для меня это немного странно.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Армитаж Хакс, сын коменданта Брендола Хакса

 

Дорогой Армитаж,

мы с мамой на Хосниан-прайм по делам Сената. Это круто! Тут столько всего! Мне нравится эта планета! Мы были у озёр (там очень красивые закаты, красные, тебе бы понравилось, раз ты любишь этот цвет!) и катались на спидерах-гондолах! Дама, катавшаяся с нами, сказала, что такие есть и на Набу, а мама разрешила мне потрогать воду! Я хотел упасть в озеро, но она держала меня слишком крепко, хотя я и вырывался. А потом мы ели очень вкусный пирог! И еще был кукольный спектакль. Первая часть была о семье вуки, и это было здорово (дядя Чуи был с нами и так смеялся, что испугал детей, но не меня!). Но во второй части куклы плохо обращались с другими, которые были имперцами. Я подумал, что тебя это расстроит, и отказался смотреть, так что мы ушли. Была еще куча всего, но я слишком хочу спать.

С наилучшими пожеланиями (прости за «обнимаю», я больше не буду так писать!),

Бен Органа-Соло, сын сенатора-принцессы Леи Органы и контрабандиста-генерала (и он не дурак, он заслужил звание генерала!) Хана Соло

 

Дорогой Бен,

я никогда не бывал на Хосниан-прайм (или на других планетах Центральных Миров), но я рад, что тебе было весело. Знаешь, я тронут твоими словами о кукольном представлении! На Арканисе они тоже есть, лучше того, что было на Хосниан-прайм. У тебя очень доброе сердце, и я рад быть твоим другом! К сожалению, моя жизнь не такая интересная, так что я не могу рассказать что-то классное. Я много учусь, но тебе это будет неинтересно. Мы немного изучали джедаев на прошлой неделе. Надеюсь, ты не разозлишься, но они выглядят глупыми и некомпетентными. Ты уверен, что хочешь быть джедаем? О, и ты упоминал, что «дела Сената» (цитируя тебя) крутые. Что ты имел в виду?

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Армитаж Хакс, сын коменданта Брендола Хакса

 

Армитаж,

я зол на тебя! Джедаи самые крутые, а вам врут! Конечно я хочу быть джедаем! Я очень сильный форсъюзер, кем мне еще быть? Но я тебя прощаю, потому что ты явно не знаешь, о чем говоришь. Все же я не хочу писать тебе длинное письмо, ведь ты сказал очень грубую вещь. Ну, даже если бы я не злился, мне нечего тебе сказать о Сенате. Пока мама занималась делами Сената, мы с дядей Чуи гуляли по городу. Я имел в виду, что планета крутая, а не Сенат. Сенат такой скучный!

С нормальными пожеланиями (потому что ты не заслужил лучших пожеланий!),

Мастер-джедай (будущий!) Бен Органа-Соло, сын сенатора-принцессы Леи Органы и контрабандиста-генерала Хана Соло

  

Дорогой Армитаж,

прости! Ты все еще злишься, что я назвал тебя плохим? Я же не тебя имел в виду, а твои слова. Ты не отвечаешь уже на пятое письмо, я очень скучаю! Мне теперь иногда снятся кошмары. В них в темноте есть кто-то страшный, он пытается со мной поговорить, но я его не понимаю. Хочу, чтобы этот кто-то исчез, но еще мне интересно, что он хочет сказать. Может, что-то очень важное? Это странно — видеть кошмары? Раньше их у меня не было!

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Бен (пожалуйста, пожалуйста ответь мне!)

 

Дорогой Бен,

прости, что так долго не отвечал. Я серьезно болел, а затем был вынужден сосредоточиться на экзаменах (у меня очень хорошие результаты!). Но я вернулся и больше не перестану тебе писать. Конечно, это нормально — видеть кошмары. Мне тоже иногда снятся дурные сны. Хотя ты первый человек, кому я об этом сказал! Отец очень расстроится, если узнает об этом, а другие кадеты будут смеяться! Они и так высмеивают мою худобу и внешнюю хрупкость, но я все же выше большинства из них! Они все посчитают кошмары слабостью, особенно отец. Но думаю, что, пока они не мешают тебе выкладываться на сто процентов в реальности, все не так плохо.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Армитаж Хакс, сын коменданта Брендола Хакса

 

Дорогой Армитаж,

я рад, что у тебя тоже бывают кошмары! Это звучит эгоистично, но так я чувствую себя менее одиноким. А я сейчас очень одинок. Я не дружу с другими учениками, а мама, папа и дядя Чуи очень далеко, и дядя Люк настолько занят, что у него нет возможности уделять все свое время только мне! По-моему, другие дети меня боятся. Я оттолкнул Силой одну девочку, и она серьезно ударилась головой, было так много крови! Я не знал, что так хорошо владею Силой, остальные с трудом камни двигают! Мне неприятно слышать, что другие кадеты над тобой смеются! Хотел бы я Силой заставить их истечь кровью за причинение тебе боли! О, почти забыл: не хочу этого признавать, но, похоже, ты был прав насчет джедаев, они не лучшие.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Бен

 

Дорогой Бен,

я могу о себе позаботиться, но спасибо за твое пылкое желание защитить меня! Я, конечно, не расплачусь от нескольких грубых слов, ведь я намного сильнее этого! Однажды я буду выше их всех, а слава и победа будут намного слаще от осознания, что никто не верил, что я достигну многого! Что ж, самодовольно скажу тебе, что я же говорил. Но мне жаль, что ты не ладишь с другими учениками.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Армитаж Хакс, сын коменданта Брендола Хакса

 

Дорогой Армитаж,

возможно, мои сны — вообще не кошмары! Человек из снов сказал, что видит, насколько я одинок, что я достоин большего, потому что я сильнее остальных учеников, вместе взятых! Я, конечно, уже это понимал, но приятно было услышать от кого-то еще. Он тоже форсъюзер, так что знает, о чем говорит! Но дядя Люк — все еще мой дядя, и я не хочу идти против него! Но он никогда не научит меня всему до конца, а человек из снов сказал, что он может стать моим учителем. Я смогу изучить все, что он знает о Силе! Как думаешь, что мне делать, Армитаж?

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Бен

 

Дорогой Бен,

послушай, я не чувствителен к Силе, и даже в теории мало что о ней знаю. Я ничего не знаю о человеке из твоих снов или о твоем дяде. Меня учили, что опасно строить стратегию, не зная жизненно важных деталей. Но раз уж ты просишь моего совета, я скажу тебе то, что мне не раз говорил отец и с чем я полностью согласен: достойно восхищения много трудиться и стать сильной личностью, даже если раньше ты был слаб, и нет ничего отвратительнее сильной личности, которая впустую тратит свои способности, не пытаясь стать лучше. Если ты действительно так способен к Силе (в чем я не сомневаюсь!), тогда будет прискорбно упустить возможность стать еще лучше.

Надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь, что бы ни выбрал!

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Армитаж Хакс, сын коменданта Брендола Хакса

  

Черновик неотправленного, удаленного письма:

 

Дорогой Армитаж,

я не знаю, что делать. Знаю, давно тебе не писал, но сейчас мне как никогда нужна твоя помощь. И я понимаю, что ты ничем не можешь помочь, но было бы замечательно прочитать твои слова, что бы ты ни написал!

Я избавился от других учеников. Теперь я понимаю, что джедаи, как ты давно сказал, некомпетентны. Старомодные, смешные, от них больше вреда, чем пользы. Они недостойны быть мастерами Силы, потому что они ее не понимают. В отличие от Сноука, и он научит меня всему. Он поможет полностью раскрыть мои способности. Ты же сказал, что я должен стремиться к этому, не так ли? Стать лучше, чем сейчас. Но даже теперь я все еще сомневаюсь: что, если это ошибка, ужаснейшая из всех, что я совершал? Что если я все разрушил?

Но Сноук сказал, что мне нельзя никому рассказывать об этом. Я не могу отправить тебе это письмо.

 

Дорогой Армитаж,

как ты? Знаю, что давно тебе не писал, но я много работал, чтобы стать джедаем. Возможно, ты будешь разочарован, ведь ты их недолюбливаешь, но я решил остаться с ними. Я со всеми подружился, и дядя Люк мной очень гордится! Я сейчас снова на Хосниан-прайм с некоторыми из них. На этой планете всегда можно найти что-то новое, и она стала еще больше, чем мне помнится! Хотя я и был просто туристом, но не чувствовал себя чужаком. Так что жизнь сейчас замечательна!

Слышал новости о новом канцлере? Не знаю, сколько информации доходит туда, где ты сейчас. Ты следишь за новостями? Знаешь, что случилось в Сенате или в джедайской школе, например? Я всегда думаю об этом, потому что не знаю, как ты живешь! Как будто Центральные миры ярко освещены, и ты видишь все, что там происходит, пока Внешнее Кольцо (ты же там живешь, да? Или в Неизведанных Регионах?) остается в тени, и кто знает, что там творится.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Бен Органа-Соло

 

Дорогой Бен,

я рад слышать, что у тебя все хорошо. Мы пытаемся отслеживать происходящее в Центральных мирах, но некоторые события расплывчаты, так как мы не можем смотреть некоторые каналы. Так что некоторые новости доходят к нам с большим опозданием или не доходят вовсе. Мне неприятно, что ты говоришь так, будто во тьме дальних регионов мы творим зло! Мы просто пытаемся наладить свою жизнь, хотя наши планеты хуже и ресурсов меньше, чем в богатых Центральных мирах.

Слушай, Бен. Не думаю, что нам стоит продолжать переписку. Было весело, но теперь мы оба стали старше, живем каждый своей жизнью, и они у нас очень разные. Хоть сейчас и нет войны (и Сенат говорит, что никогда не будет, но кто знает, что случится в будущем), многие мои знакомые не одобрят, если узнают о моей переписке с сыном Леи Органы и Хана Соло. Уверен, что твои джедайские друзья тоже удивятся твоей дружбе с сыном известного имперского офицера. Так что это мое последнее сообщение (но я не возражаю, если ты пришлешь прощальное письмо). Надеюсь, ты полностью раскроешь свой потенциал в Силе, с джедаями или без них, ведь я знаю, что значит бороться за возможность быть тем, кем ты хочешь.

Прощай,

Армитаж Хакс, сын коменданта Брендола Хакса

 

Дорогой Армитаж,

конечно, я все понимаю. Не умею красиво прощаться, поэтому прости меня за такое короткое письмо. Надеюсь, у тебя будет все хорошо и ты достигнешь поставленных целей. Желаю тебе всего наилучшего.

Прощай,

Бен


End file.
